To this Time
by toastxkun
Summary: This is about kakashi's mother and his family i don't know why i feel like saying what i think happened to her i think P.S PLEASE COMMENT THANKS: oh and rated t for blood you see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 a feeling called love

I don't own Naruto I wish I didJ

_Italic is when some one is thinking or a flashback._

I read a lot of stories about Kakashi's mother and what might of happened to her so I will write what I think thanks to Orodruin I was inspired thanks

It was a sunny day and all was nice. The Hatake family was having a day off.

"Mama Look" Kakashi was playing in the river with his older brother both Sakumo and his wife couldn't help but laugh when Kiri fell into the river face first.

"You know you two are going to have to help around the house"

Both Kiri and Kakashi knew why but they just had to ask.

"WHY"

"Don't play stupid with me you know why!"

"Don't worry I can still help around the house don't think I can't do anything just because we are expecting anther child"

"See Dad You Count Mama Out to Fast"

Now getting angry at that last comment but calming down just as fast.

"ya I know but then I will feel like I'm forcing you"

"Don't worry about me just have fun and relax"

_Ya I know but this little thing as going out for a walk gets you tired I don't want you to become over stressed._

"What's wrong I can tell you are thinking about something What is Wrong!?"

"Nothing don't worry"

"Don't try to fool me you fool"

"What I would expect from a ninja assassin of the mist"

What their father said got both boys attention

"Mother you came from the village hidden in the mist"

Kakashi just staring at them in total confusion

"Yes Kiri you were born in the village in the mist that is why we named you Kiri that means mist"

"Mother Why did you leave Mist Village?"

Kakashi still confused

"Mama what is the mist village"

"Well it is a Village were ninja live it is in the Land of water ruled by Mizukage-sama"

"Mother why did you leave then if you liked the village so much?"

"You see that place isn't the best place to raise a family their…"

"Why You never told me why?"

"You never told me this hun?"

"I…I left because in the mist village they were in constant civil war and because of the graduation exams"

"SO we had graduation exams in Konoha what's so different!?"

"Did…did you Have to…kill…you…friends till you were the only one standing. That's why I left I didn't what you to do the same thing I had to do to become a ninja."

"I heard of a rumor about that that is why they call the mist village Bloody mist village.

"Oh!!!"

Kakashi now in shock thought_ mama would never do such a thing would she?_'

"Don't worry about that that is all in the past!"

Come on boys go and play ok _she is so sweet and so kind I'm so happy she is my mama!_

Come on Kakashi

"ok"

Cough, cough huh un what's wrong I feel sick that's all you look red lets go home.

"Mama are you ok"

"Don't worry Kakashi lets just get home ok"

"ok"

I hope you liked this one better then my first story oh ya and Kiri really means Mist in Japanese Please CommentJ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 THE nin attacks

I don't own Naruto I wish I didJ

_Italic is when some one is thinking or a flashback._

I read a lot of stories about Kakashi's mother and what might of happened to her so I will write what I think thanks to Orodruin I was inspired thanks

Kiri is about 10yrs. Old in this story and Kakashi is about 3 A lot of people put this so I did and maybe 3 because 3 is a unlucky number in Japan?

The Hatake house wasn't small but wasn't to big. It had a stream going through so Kakashi and his older Brother can go swimming when it was like a billion degrees in Konoha. Meanwhile there mother laying in bed and White Fang was looking through some of her metical jutsus, Kakashi and Kiri on the other hand are trying there best to keep themselves occupied without disturbing their mother or their father. But you know how Boys are you tell them one thing and they do the opposite of what you said( trust me I live in a neighborhood full of boysL)

"Mama are you all right"

"Uhh"

She was asleep and now surprised to see both of her sons faces so close to her own

"KAKASHI-KUN, KIRI-KUN you sacred me"

Both boys "Sorry mother"

"Its ok but please don't do that again between you boys and your father you guys are going to send me to an early grave!"

"Kakashi-kun why do you look so sad"

"MOMMY DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE"

"Its only an expression its not going to rely happen I promise"

"Hun are you ok?"

"Yes I feel a lot better I guess I just needed some rest.

At the door then their was frantic pounding on the door.

"Come in"

Coughing up blood and bleeding a lot

"I'm sorry my wife…"

Stopped before he can finishes his sentence

"NO you Fool we Need you" the anbu yelled at White fang

"What's Going on"

"We don't know all we know that some new chunin made fun of an other ninja from an different country and they started to attack.

"Don't worry I will be right back don't worry I will settle this little misunderstanding"

Both sons and wife agreed

Kiri and Kakashi locked all the doors so no one can get

Are so they thought

Sorry my stories are to short are to long I don't know I write all my stories down in a notebook so I know what to write and WE GOT NO SCHOOL TODAY random though I just had to say sorryJ well please comment thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 truth

I don't own Naruto I wish I didJ

_Italic is when some one is thinking or a flashback._

I read a lot of stories about Kakashi's mother and what might of happened to her so I will write what I think thanks to Orodruin I was inspired thanks

I really like the mist ninja and I think no one thought of them after the Land of wave arc. And I know that there are people who still think of the mist ninja so sorry if I offended anyone and the mist anbu rock Like HAKU

It was dark because Kiri turned out all of the lights so it looked like nobody was their. Chikoku their mother begged her sons to stop acting brave but what Kakashi said shocked her!

"I'm doing what daddy would do for us."

Kiri noticing that his mother was sweating and her face was red and she stared to breath very hard but she said she was fine and she was just nervous. But Kiri knew something was wrong so he said he was going to get father ok.

"why father'

Now whispering so only Kakashi can hear

"look at mother she looks like she is in pain I have to get father"

"Kakashi make sure nothing and I mean nothing happens to mother and don't get yourself killed ok!"

"yes"

It seem as Kiri left They heard a KABOOM the doors were just blown down and killed ok!"

"yes"

It seem as Kiri left They heard a KABOOM the doors were just blown down and two people were standing their two rouge ninja from the Land of Water!

"Hi Chikoku long time no see" one said quite scary that made Kakashi shiver.

The other one said "no we are here to finish the job that's all"

He made it like he was going to kill Him and his mother right on the spot.

The man in the red baggy coat lifted up his gigantic sward and then.

"STOP don't touch him he dose not have for what you are looking for!" She shouted on to of her lungs.

"The boy he…he dose not have the Kekken Genkai I…I do" she said nervously as she knows once she said that she was good as dead.

"You don't get it the trait sometimes skips a generation so that inheriting it not likely"

As the men stepped closer to his mother he was afraid and shaking "Mama RUN" But before he knew it that sight of his mother getting killed was engraved in his mind forever seeing her downing in her own pool of blood was just as terrifying that his mother was also heart was also taken out so they have proof that they killed her. And then they turned to the boy saying "Your lucky kid that your mother pulled out for you she is a shinobi worthy of honor that she had enough love for him to sacrifice her live for his. At that thought he stared to cry and whimper for his mother "Mama, Mama I what you"

"Hey kid what's your name?"

Gasping in between breaths "K…Kakashi…H…Hatake"

"Hatake in like Sakumo Hatake"

"Lets see how his father likes it if we take his son hostage"

Kakashi to busy crying over the body of his dead mother to notice what they were about to do.

"for What Kasami"

"For the 1st hokages scroll of sealing"

"ok"

Now returning Kiri and His father not knowing what happened when they were gone come to see that the door was blasted though.

_What happened when I went to get father is Kakashi and Mother ok?_

Lets see what….. What they saw terrified them saw the body of White Fangs wife DEAD In a pool of her own blood with gashes in her ( It was like in the video games with all that blood and gore ya that was the sight) and then white fang saw a not saying:

_**You son is with us if you wish to see your son alive you would bring us the scroll of sealing do you under stand if not you will be getting you son's head on a silver planter!**_

Hi I hope You like the story so far I clanged it a bit from my ordinal idea but hey I think its good Please Comment PLEASE AND THANK U!:) ****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 Grief and sorrow I don't own Naruto I wish I didJ

_Italic is when some one is thinking or a flashback._

I read a lot of stories about Kakashi's mother and what might of happened to her so I will write what I think thanks to Orodruin I was inspired thanks

I am on my second to last chapter yes but these are the longest NOOOO sorry about thatJ

Now thoughts running through their heads wondering why wasn't I there to protect them. Kiri was thinking "_How could I have been so stupid to let my three year old brother to protect mother man I'm such a baka!"_

"I'm going to kill who ever did this" murmured white fang under his Anbu mask"

Sakumo turned to his son saying in a sad tone

"You wanted to inform me that something was wrong with your mother and this I know you intensions were good but…"

"Father I'm sorry"

"Kiri… lets just rescue your brother,ok"

"Ok"

Meanwhile

"Mama, Papa, Ani I what to see you" Kakashi was still shaking and sobbing after what he saw a few min. ago. ( Ani: means brother in Japanese when you are speaking about your older brother)

"Shut up kid" The mist ninja covered the young kid's mouth so he couldn't breath

"You fool" he isn't much help if he's dead"

"Your right"

They tied kakashi to a tree and just sat and waited for White Fang to come (Yes they must have been board come on Do they have anything to do)

"Lord Hokage we were just informed that Sakumo's wife is…dead"

Some random nin: Man what a tragedy!

Some other random nin: She was such a good anbu to.

"Let me speak to White Fang at once and tell him to bring Kiri and Kakashi."

"Well Lord Hokage you see… We also been informed that… well Kakashi was taken hostage from the mist ninja And they are demanding the Scroll of seals from the first Hokage!"

Every one gasped!

Another nin: I guess we have to let the boy die

Another random nin: We can't give up the scroll so easily and if we do the how village is in danger!"

A couple min. later White Fang is at Hokage's mission room both men are yelling at eachother!?

"MY SON IS OUT THEIR AND I WILL FIND HIM ALIVE"!!!!!

"yes but if they want the scroll they will keep Kakashi-kun alive so we have time to get a plan together."

Hokage saying this so calm that Made White Fang's temper was rising very very very quickly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE IS ONLY THREE YEARS OLD I PROMISTED MY WIFE I WOULD KEEP BOTH SONS SAFE!"

"Before you go Akito and Ashiasi are right behind them and good luck"

Going and sprinting through the trees in a frantic rush trying to find his beloved son and then saw were they were hiding with Kakashi bleeding and in sever pain and injuries upon seeing this his temper rose VERY high and then thinking of his wife and the happy family they would have if they didn't murder her and the child she was going to have. All these thoughts just rose to anger and then.

"Hey look it's white fang"

"I'm going to kill you" white fang said in an angry voice

Kakashi afraid of the man that just came and just slaughtered his son's captives with that over he looked back at his son but got an expression that he didn't expect.

"Who are you… you aren't my daddy… you… you are a monster"!

Now shocked at his son's words and Kakashi just stared and ran Sakumo wanted to say something but the words couldn't come out but the words that his son said were in his mind

" _who are you"_

"_you aren't my daddy"_

"_go away you are a… monster!"_

While Kakashi was Still running through the forest he met his older brother Kiri and saw that he was looking for him.

"brother what are you doing here"

"Looking for you and father he said he has going to look for you and…kakashi what's wrong"

"That man who helped me that was father wasn't it He must hate me now"

"Why would he hate you?"

"I called him a monster"

Now realizing that now

Meanwhile White Fang was STILL shocked until he heard movements in the bunches

"Who are you" Sakumo said rather loudly

"It's us father" Kakashi and Kiri came out of the bushes

"I'm sorry father" Kakashi running up to his father and hugging him and crying "do you hate me father"?

"No I couldn't hate you I can't bring my self to even if I wanted to"

Cough, Cough they noticed that Kakashi was spiting up blood but the spiting turned to Coughing and then grow to Through up blood so they went to the Konoha hospital

"_Mama I what mama where is mama is she alright is she…"_ Kakashi wondered… Kakashi crying and gasping in between breaths

I Hope this is better to understand to see who is speaking so please comment I'm begging come on PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 Sadness and joy

I don't own Naruto I wish I didJ

_Italic is when some one is thinking or a flashback._

I read a lot of stories about Kakashi's mother and what might of happened to her so I will write what I think thanks to Orodruin I was inspired thanks

Sorry if this is a short chapter I don't know well enjoyJ

"Hello Kakashi-kun I'm Satori and I will be your nurse is their"

Kakashi interrupted

"Satori is my mama ok I mean is she…"

Kakashi to afraid to finish the sentence Satori hesitated a bit and she thought that she would never have to tell a family member or a three year old that their mother is dead she never wanted to do this but remembered what Sakumo said.

"_if Kakashi asks about his mother tell him, I don't want to play that game Oh you wouldn't understand the kid is smarter then that"_

"Kakashi-kun your mother… She is…ummm. She was trying to find the nice words "She is well she… didn't make it I'm so sorry I guess she was their at the wrong place at the wrong time"

That night Kakashi let that sink in

"_She didn't make it"_

_I should of tried to stop the bleeding why didn't I_

"_She was there at the wrong place at the wrong time"_

_I should of protected her when I could_

"_Father and brother must hate me now that is why they aren't here!" _Hearing the cries from inside the room that made Sakumo think:

"_What kind of father am I. I made my own son cry!?"_

"You should go see him"

"TSUNADE"  
Shocked just by seeing her he did what she said

"Ohayo Gazaimasu Kakashi-kun"(That means good night in Japanese I think but I know it means something like that sorry if I'm wrong)

"FATHER YOU CAME" Kakashi is shocked and happy at the same time

Kakashi hugged his father's shirt and sobbed in it.

"Why…why did they kill mama, what did she do to them"

They talked about it yesterday but Kakashi didn't understand fully thinking to himself "_Maybe his memory of her should be a kind and loving person not a trained assassin of the leader of the mist anbu" _he didn't say anything

"Son it wasn't your fault…you know it really isn't your fault at all"

"Mr.Hatake-san your son is ready to go home"

"Thanks, are you well do you want to came"

"Yes daddy yes" he was crying so hard that it hurt Sakumo just to watch

The following day they were at the funeral for her and the others that died that day everyone in the village came even Hokage-sama and the Sannien came. It was down poor and then it started to… you guessed it, it SNOWED!!!! Everyone in the village was surprised but as soon as they know it, it was down poor of heave rain.

"Come on Kakashi-kun time to go"

"ok"

"Bye-bye mama"

MAN that must be the LONGEST FLASHBACK EVER IN NARUTO HISTORY you know they have a story and it ends up being a flashback WELL that was one But don't kill me yet there is one more Chapter left Thanks for reading and PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 Long-time-no-see

I don't own Naruto I wish I didJ

_Italic is when some one is thinking or a flashback._

I read a lot of stories about Kakashi's mother and what might have happened to her so I will write what I think thanks to Orodruin I was inspired thanks

Finally the last chapter and could be the longest why me?

Now awaking from being knocked out and after beating the last Akatsuki member Kakashi tried to get up but fell back down again due to the lack of Chakra and not able to breath but just barely

"BAKA are you trying to get yourself killed"

"Sorry Guy"

"Sensei let me check if you used too much chakra" Sakura said

"That is some Wicked Jutsu just what I expected from the son of White Fang" An anbu said

At The same time the students said "WHITE FANG??"  
"Sensei who is this White Fang" Sakura and Naruto asked curiously?

"Guy you can tell them I really don't want to ok"

"Kakashi are you sure you know him better then anyone

"just…" now coughing out blood and suddenly very cold and shaken.

"Guy-sensei we have to get sensei to Konoha hospital or he will…"

"Ok'

Now back in konoha in the hospital Kakashi is getting treaded for serious injuries.

"Tsunade how is Kakashi-Sensei is he ok?"

"He's ok I think we don't know yet Sakura sorry"

At the main gate a mysterious anbu comes

Person at main gate: Sir who are you we see you are from Konoha but we need to know your name and your purpose.

"My name is" the person takes off the anbu mask

"OH it's you; everyone thought you were dead because you never came back!"

"Where is he?"

"Who" the person at the front gate said

"Oh they are at the" They were cut out because of the sound

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes" the mysterious person shook his head sadly

FLASHBACK (NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO)

"_I'm sorry Kakashi-kun but she didn't make it I'm sorry."_

Now thinking of the death of his father (I can't just skip this fact sorry)

"_Daddy, Daddy" getting no reply he was searching franticly then sensed blood and it was strong. He opened the door and saw a dark figure on the floor and a pool of blood around it._

"_DADDY, daddy no" running to the figure on the floor and sobbing and clutching the shirt. Next to the body was a scroll that said Jisatsu._

Waking up crying and screamed the nurse and his students and Guy heard this and everyone come to see what's wrong and saw Kakashi in tears and pain saying "Don't go please don't go don't die" sobbing and fainted. The nurse went to check his pulse and was shock.

"His pulse is so high that he can die any min."

Now everyone in shock and then that person came.

"Hello can I see him"

"Who are you" Guy said

"Do you recognize my voice?"

"OH ITS YOU" Guy said in more shocked

"WHO is that Guy Sensei?"

"All of you will be shocked when I say this"

"SAY IT ALL READY" Naruto yelled

"Well it is Kakashi-sensei's older brother"

Naruto and Sakura yelled at the top of their lungs (Like you can hear it from Konoha to sand"

"BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why didn't he tell us" Naruto said sadly

"Well he left when Kakashi was young and I guess he forgot you see a lot of stuff."

In the room Kiri was sitting next to Kakashi bed

"Hello I'm sorry" Before he can finish Kakashi interrupted

"No there is nothing to be sorry for." Kakashi said with a smile

"Tsunade come in" Kiri said

"Can the students and Guy come in?"

"NO"

"OH by the way Kiri address me by Tsunade-sama!"

"NOT-ON-MY-LIFE!"

Kakashi laughed at the statement and Tsunade gave him a death glare

"Well anyways I want to try something that might save Kakashi-kun life"

"Tell me" Tsunade said with a demanding voice

Kiri whispered so Kakashi wouldn't hear

"Ok" Tsunade said with a uncertain sound with her answer

She told Kakashi but not telling what might happen but he said "fine" But Tsunade looked a bit worried

"Tsunade-sama why do you look worried I'm going to be fine right?"

"Sure" Tsunade said trying to sound happy

"Kakashi just go to sleep and it will be over soon ok."

"Ok" trusting his older brother's words

"ok lets begging" Kiri but some of his blood and but it on Kakashi's head and then said "SHIKOKU NO JUTSU!"( That is made up sorry if it is stupid) there was smoke like after a summing jutsu and their was sleeping on the bed a 5yr. old child and Tsunade looked at him and then to Kiri and beated Kiri to a bloody pulp. "YOU…YOU TURNED ONE OF OUR BEST SHIONBI TO A FIVE YR.OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Out side Naruto and Sakura and Guy heard all of the screaming going on and then walked in and Guy in SHOCK covered Naruto and Sakura's eyes

"Daddy"

"Ummm Kakashi I'm not your…"

Tsunade interrupted him and whispered in a low voice "Just let him believe it ok" "ok" Kiri said

The next day people were staring at the young Kakashi all day and Naruto and Sakura were in Shock

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

"This must be one of his genjutsu tricks" Sakura said

"Daddy why are they calling me sensei?"

"WHAT THE KAKASHI ARE YOU ALL RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO MUCH SAKE LASTNIGHT?" Naruto yelled

"Shut up Blondie" Kakashi said "WHAT DID YOU SAY KID"

"Daddy I had that Jiatsu dream again is that going to happen"

"No Kakashi"

"Well this is going to be interesting"

THE END FINALLY IT IS OVER I hoped you like it J


	7. auther note

Hi this is me kimimarukun000 well…. I'm changing my pen name to ninbunny ok


End file.
